Baby Girl
by MidnightIsland
Summary: What if Clementine was a baby? After managing to escape Howe's during a herd attack, Luke and his friends retreat back into the wild. After settling down in a wooden cabin, he discovers a run-down camp nearby, and finds a baby abandoned and left alone. Co-written with WalkingDeadRox. New chapters every day (or every other day.)
1. The Cabin

**Hey! Thanks for reading the first chapter of the story! :D I'd again, like to thank WalkingDeadRox for helping me out so much with the story, and even giving me the idea! Make sure to go check their profile!**

 **Enjoy!**

Luke couldn't stop thinking about what he had witnessed, days earlier.

Howe's wasn't the perfect place to stay. Carver was becoming insane, there was a lot of work to do, and all the people he assigned as guards were assholes, but it was a place to stay just the same. When the herd came it was chaos. Bill had been counting on it just passing by and leaving the settlement be. To Luke's knowledge, the only survivors were the people he was walking with. His friends, Nick, his uncle Pete, Alvin, his pregnant wife Rebecca, Doctor Carlos, his daughter Sarah, Vince, Shel and her sister Becca.

The ten survivors walked silently through a vast forest, Luke was leading the group. They had made great distance since they left Howe's during the herd. During the ambush they had managed to find each other on the way out, collecting enough supplies between them to last them the days they had been walking.

After hours of walking in quiet, Pete decided to speak up. "We're not going to get anywhere feeling sorry for ourselves." He sighed. "We've got a day's left of food, and we've run out of water. We need a plan."

"What do you suppose we do?" Rebecca sighed, angrily.

"Being angry won't help anyone," Vince said.

"He's not wrong," Alvin admitted.

"Alvin!" Rebecca scolded.

Alvin carried on walking, staying silent.

"He's right, we all just need to stay calm," Nick mumbled, holding his rifle by his side.

"We need a place to stay, that should be the first priority," Carlos said.

"Okay, we'll just walk into one of those hotels in the middle of a forest, huh?" Becca said, irritably.

"Becca, that's enough," Shel said.

"What?" Becca snapped.

"Just stay quiet, and do as you're told. For once!" Shel growled.

"Everyone! Be quiet, we'll just attract lurkers Carlos is right. We need to find a place to stay, we can't just keep finding random spots to camp. It's dangerous. But we'll make it through this, we just have to take it easy. We've all lost people, we're all hungry, scared and cold, and it's getting dark. So, let's save our energy, and find a place to hold up, instead of yelling at each other." Luke said.

"What's that?" Sarah asked, pointing through the light fog in the forest. There was a corner of some kind of wooden structure peeking out through a gap in the forest.

Luke gazed through the fog with an uncontrollable smile. "Good job, Sarah!" Luke said, walking at a faster pace through the forest.

He pushed through into the gap in the forest. It was a wooden cabin, just big enough for everyone in the group. "This must be one of those hotels," Shel said, with a happy smirk, hugging Becca to her side.

"Don't get your hopes up yet, we need to clear the inside out, just in case there are any lurkers," Carlos said.

"What if there are people in there?" Sarah asked.

"Then we negotiate," Nick said, cocking his rifle.

"If there are people inside…" Luke began, tilting Nick's rifle downwards towards the ground. "Then we talk to them. See if we can't work something out."

Luke took the machete from his back holster and knocked on the door. After waiting and receiving no answer he opened the door slowly. The hinges squeaked at every movement. "Psst…anyone here?" Luke announced.

He opened the nearest door to him, into a kitchen. It was empty. He looked in a nearby cupboard. A couple of flies flew out after he opened the door. There was a few boxes of rotten food, as well as plenty of cans. "Checked the house. Nobody's here." Nick said.

"Nobody's on the top floor either," Pete said.

"How many bedrooms?" Luke asked.

"Four, three upstairs and a small guest room down here. That's not including the three couches." Pete said. "I'm sure we can make enough space if everyone pairs up."

Luke smiled and beckoned the rest of the group inside the cabin through the kitchen window. The rest of the group piled through the door and looked around with hopeful smiles. "I think we should all get some sleep. Rebecca, you and Alvin get the first pick of the rooms. After all that walking you need some rest." Pete said.

"Alright, everyone pair up and let's get some rest," Luke said, tiredly, rubbing his eyes as he leaned against the wall of the cabin.

The group paired together, Luke, Nick and Vince on the three couches, Carlos and Sarah in one of the bedrooms, Shel and Becca in the small guest room and Pete was voted by the rest of the group to stay in the one remaining upstairs bedroom, him being the oldest in the group.

Luke slammed his head back on the pillow of the couch, before almost instantly falling asleep. He awoke with a smile, as the sun shone through the window onto his face. He looked around, he was alone in the living room. He sat up and clicking his back before standing up, groggily. Shel walked passed him, quickly, with panicked and nervous breaths. "Luke, did you see Becca walk through here? I woke up this morning and she wasn't there, I checked the house and I can't find her! Nobody else has seen her either." Shel asked, desperately.

"It's alright, just calm down, she wouldn't have gone far. She liked to go on walks, remember?" Luke said.

"Walking around a fenced off settlement is one thing, if she's left the cabin she's out there alone. I'm going after her." Shel said.

"She'll come back, besides she has a gun that she knows how to shoot," Luke said, clearly not convincing her. He sighed in defeat. "Alright, fine…we'll go find her. Just try and stay calm."

"Alright…okay." She said, taking deep breaths, following Luke into the kitchen where Carlos, Pete, Nick, and Vince were sitting. "Look, I'll go," Pete said.

"No…you could get hurt!" Nick said.

"I can look after myself," Pete said.

"No! I'm not letting some punk ass kid get you killed. She'll come back!" Nick persisted.

"I would go but I need to keep an eye on Rebecca," Carlos said.

"I will," Luke announced. "I and Shel are going out to look for her. If we can't find her we'll be back in an hour."

"Alright, you sure?" Pete asked.

"Stay safe," Nick said, handing Luke his rifle.

"I will," Luke said, checking the rifle for ammo and then holding it by his side, keeping his finger off the trigger.

Shel and Luke left the cabin, walking down a pathway through the woods. "Becca!" Shel yelled.

"Becca!" Luke repeated.

The two walked for another half an hour, still not finding anyone. "Becca!" Shel cried, her voice echoing through the forest.

"Over here!" A voice said from within the woods.

Luke looked over to Shel, running over to the voice. He stopped in an old run down camp, with a charred, empty fire pit with an uncooked weasel skewered over it. There was a tiny tent nearby with a black backpack leaning by the door of it.

Becca was standing in front of the tent, facing away from Shel and Luke, holding something and looking down at it. "Becca, what is wrong with you?!" Luke said, angrily.

"Don't ever do that again!" Shel commanded.

"Shut up!" Becca whispered.

Luke looked over to Shel and then walked over to Becca, to see what she was holding. His eyes widened at the site in front of him. Becca was holding a baby in her arms, cradling it the best she could with her short arms.

The baby was a tiny little curled up ball as she cuddled up to Becca. She wore a pair of tights and a skirt, as well as a pink t-shirt and a dirty red hoodie over it. She was also wearing an old blue and white baseball cap, only just fitting her loosely around her head.

Shel walked over up next to Luke and gasped. "Where'd you find her?" Shel asked, quietly, not wanting to wake the baby.

"She was inside the tent. I found the camp and I heard her crying from inside the tent. She was just alone." Becca sighed.

"We can't leave her, but we can't just take her, can we? What if someone comes back and their baby's missing?" Shel asked.

"Give her here, let me take a look at her," Luke said, gently taking the baby out of Becca's hands. He held her in one of his arms and used his spare hand to check her heartbeat, it was light but steady. She rolled around uncomfortably in Luke's arms, shivering with every breath.

"What do you think?" Shel asked, pacing back and forth in front of him.

"She's freezing cold…she's been left alone for a while. Luke said, whilst attempting to warm the baby, by pressing her closer to him.

"Yeah…she doesn't smell too good either." Becca added.

"We need to take her back with us." Luke sighed. "If we leave her alone for another hour she'd die. We need to get her to Carlos, she could be sick for all we know. C'mon, let's get her back to the cabin."

 **So, that's the first chapter guys!  
Thanks again to WalkingDeadRox for helping me out with this! **

**Make sure to leave a review telling me what you think, new chapters will be uploaded regularly!**


	2. I'll Look After You

**This one was a bit annoying to write, had a bit of trouble with Luke and Clem talking for the first time, so if it seems a little awkward just try and get through it xD It gets better after, promise :3**

 **Enjoy!**

Luke sat on the couch in the cabin, surrounded by the other members of the group, looking down at the baby as she rolled around, chewing on her fingers gently, still asleep in his arms. "Where did you find her?" Alvin asked.

"She was all alone in her camp when I found her. Luke and Shel caught up with me not long after." Becca said.

"She's so tiny." Sarah giggled.

"She's beautiful." Rebecca said, touching the baby's head gently.

"And she hasn't woken up since you found her?" Carlos asked, pressing his hand on her chest to check her heartbeat.

"She's been out like a light." Luke sighed. "Will she be okay?"

"Her heartbeat is steady, I think she'll be alright. When was she last fed and changed?" Carlos asked.

"I changed her before we left camp. Don't know about the food, we couldn't find any around the camp, but that could mean anything. We did find this." Shel said, lifting up a black backpack.

Carlos opened zipped the bag open and looked inside. There was a soft, yet slightly dirty blanket, a pacifier, a couple of diapers, baby wipes, a kid's book, a baby bottle and a small pink teddy bear. "We'll need to find somewhere to get supplies for her. What's most important right now is who will be taking care of her." Carlos said.

Luke sighed, realising that half the group didn't know a thing about childcare, and the ones who did had enough to worry about. He looked down at the girl as she sucked her thumb whilst cuddling up to his chest. He didn't know what to do with kids, being an only child with hardly any younger relatives. Luke closed his eyes before looking up at Carlos. 'I must be out of my mind.' He thought to himself. "I'll look after her. It was my idea to take her back here. She's my responsibility." Luke said.

"Are you sure?" Rebecca asked.

"I don't have much of a choice." Luke said.

"Do you know anything about looking after kids?" Vince asked.

"You never do." Shel said with a small laugh. "It's just something you learn as you do it."

"If you're sure about this, Luke…" Carlos said.

"I am." Luke said.

"Alright. You can have my room, I'm sure you'll find somewhere for the girl." Pete said.

Luke smiled and stood up, swinging the backpack around his shoulder. "Thanks, Pete." Luke said. Pete nodded and tapped Luke's shoulder supportively.

He walked up the cabin's stairs and into his new room. It looked comfortable, a definite upgrade from sleeping on the couch. The room consisted of a large wooden closet in the corner, and a small dresser next to it. On the far side of the room there was a desk with a wooden chair in front of it, near desk there was a small double bed.

He sighed and threw the backpack onto the bed. He sat next to it, still cradling the baby. He looked down at her. "God, what am I going to do with you, huh?" Luke said with a small laugh.

He gently lay the passed out baby down on to the bed. He took the backpack and emptied its contents out on the desk. Luke grabbed the blanket and looked around the room, trying to spot a place for the baby to sleep. He noticed a small dresser with a cardboard box on it. The sides weren't too high up and it wasn't too short, almost perfect for a toddler to fit inside. He picked up the box and put it down next to the pile of baby items left on the desk.

He took the blanket and stuffed it inside the box, he folded half of it over, creating a make-shift sleeping bag for the baby. He looked at the tiny pink teddy bear and smiled, picking it up and placing it in the box.

He walked back over to the bed and gently picked the girl up. He smiled at her, moving a small piece of her messy curly black hair out of her eyes and placed her in the cardboard box. He carefully pulled the blanket over her and walked back over to his new bed. He sighed and collapsed on top of the mattress. After a few minutes of resting on the bed, he began to close his eyes. He was about to fall asleep when he heard faint moans and squeaks from nearby. He looked around the room, not knowing where the noise was coming from.

He sat up in bed as the noise grew louder and louder until it turned into a complete cry. Luke instantly realised the cry was coming from the cardboard box. He shot up from the bed and went over to the baby. He looked down to see the toddler, rolling around and panicking as she bawled her eyes out.

"Hey, ssh, it's okay. It's alright…" Luke said, being drowned out by the crying. He went to put his hand on the baby's shoulder, who instantly gasped and shuffled away.

"W-who…who awe wou?" She sniffled, chewing on her fingers nervously. "Where am I?"

"It's alright, settle down, kid. I'm Luke. You're in mine and my friend's house." Luke explained, slowly, making sure she could understand. "I found you outside in your camp. You looked freezing, so I took you back here."

"Where's Chwiska?" She sobbed.

Luke thought about it, not sure how to break the news to a two year old that her guardian had practically abandoned her alone in a camp. "I'm…I'm sorry, sweetheart…all we found in your camp was you." Luke sighed. He wasn't sure the baby could understand until the crying got even louder. The baby grabbed the blanket and pressed it close to her face, covering her mouth, drowning out the noise slightly.

Luke didn't know what to do, as he looked down at the distressed toddler. He sighed, thinking how a parent would handle the situation. He took a deep breath and put his hand out to the toddler. The girl looked at it, startled, as she moved back slightly.

Luke looked into the baby's eyes, comfortingly. "I'm not going to hurt you." Luke said. He slowly moved his arm out to the girl again, this time she hesitantly leaned into it. Luke smiled and picked the girl up.

The baby sobbed and hugged into Luke. Caught off guard, he slowly hugged her back. "It's okay." Luke said, gently rubbing her back. He carried her back to his bed, and sat down. "I'll look after you. I promise."

 **Now, this one was difficult, which was why it took so long, still not too happy, but I rejected so many other chapters before I got to this one. This is the best you're gonna get, I'm afraid. It'll get better, now that the awkward introductions are done.**

 **And I am aware that they still don't know Clemmy's name, that's coming next chapter, promise :3**

 **Make sure to leave a review, let me know what you think! I love reading them!**


	3. The New Member Of The Group

After holding the crying baby for another ten minutes, she began to settle down, the crying turning into gentle sniffles and shaky breaths. "You alright?" Luke asked, now sitting cross-legged on the bed, with the baby in his lap.

The baby nodded, rubbing her eyes. Luke sat the baby down in front of him and dried a tear rolling down her cheek.

"You think we can have a little talk?" He asked.

"W-what about?" She asked.

"I still don't know your name, sweetheart," Luke said, with a kind smile.

"I-I'm Kementine." She mumbled.

"Kemen…what was that, hon?" Luke asked, not understand the child's babbling.

"Kementine." The baby repeated; concentration plastered on her face as she tried her hardest to say her name.

"C…Kemen…Clementine?" Luke asked.

The baby nodded with a victorious smile. "Dat's it!" She said.

"That's a real sweet name, Clementine," Luke said. "I'm Luke."

"Wuke…" Clementine said.

"No, L-uke." He laughed, putting emphasis on the 'L'.

"L…Lwuke!" Clementine repeated.

"Almost…" Luke said.

Clementine took a deep breath and scrunched up her face slightly. "L-Luke!" She said, finally.

"Hey, that's it! Good job!" Luke said, with a chuckle, petting Clementine on the head.

"Luke." She said again. "I wike dat name."

"Thanks, Clementine. I think we'll have to work on pronouncing your L's a little better." Luke laughed. His laugh died down as it dawned on him he needed to ask her some questions that he knew would upset her, but he needed answers, her parents could still be alive, for all he knew. "So…what happened? Do you remember anything?"

"About what?" She asked, sucking on her thumb gently.

"About…anything, really. Who's been looking after you?" Luke asked.

"My…my fwiend Chwiska." She hesitantly spoke.

"Do…do you know what happened to her?" Luke said.

"I dwon't know," Clementine said, quietly. "She was holding me and gifing me a hug. Den she said she heard somefing."

"What happened?" Luke asked, taking her tiny little hand in his.

"She said to wait at duh camp. Den she said she would be back soon. B-but she didn't." Clementine said, her eyes beginning to water.

"That's rough." Luke sighed. "It's okay, we'll take care of you. And if we're out of the cabin, getting supplies, we'll keep an eye out for her."

"Fank wou…" Clementine sniffled.

"No problem. Now, I'm sure everyone else wants to meet you." Luke said with a smile. "If you're ready."

"Evewyone else?" She asked.

"The rest of my group," Luke said.

"Okay." She said with a smile.

Luke hopped up from the bed lifting Clementine down onto the floor. He held her hand as she waddled over to the desk with him; Luke laughing slightly at the display. "Now, Clementine, you'll have to be a little patient with me, alright? I've never looked after a kid before. Am I doing okay?" Luke asked.

"Yu-huh," Clementine said, with a smile and a nod.

"Good, you'll have to teach me a few things as we go along," Luke said, grabbing a pacifier of the table, he brushed the tip of it off on his sweater and held it up in front of Clem's face. "Want it?"

Clementine nodded with a smile before Luke popped the pacifier in Clementine's mouth. She proceeded to suckle on it happily whilst Luke took the small pink teddy bear from the cardboard box. "And what's this guy's name?" Luke asked.

"He doesn't have a name," Clementine said, holding down the pacifier in her teeth.

"Aw, well he needs a name," Luke said, humoring the little girl.

"Hm…what about…Cuddles?" Clementine giggled, happily.

"That's a great name," Luke said with a smile, his heart warmed by the girl's attitude, despite everything that had happened. He planted the bear in Clem's hand before opening the door to his bedroom. "Alright, are you ready to meet everyone?"

Clem took a deep breath and nodded with a shy smile.

Luke hopped Clementine up into his arms, holding her by his waist and walking down the stairs slowly with her. He looked at the living room, everyone in the group was sat talking to each other on the three couches.

"Maybe we should go take a look. She was crying a minute ago." Rebecca said.

"She's stopped now, I'm sure he's fine. He's perfectly capable." Carlos

"Hey, guys," Luke said.

The group twisted and turned their heads around to Luke's direction. "Well, look who's awake," Pete said.

"Is she alright?" Carlos asked.

"She's fine, aren't you, sweetheart?" Luke asked, looking to Clementine whilst she shyly stuck close to Luke and sucked on the pacifier. "Guys, this is Clementine."

"Hey, sweetie," Shel said.

"Howdy," Pete said.

"Hey," Vince said.

"Aw, she's so cute!" Sarah said, tugging on her dad's hand slightly.

"Hi, baby," Rebecca said, completely melted by the adorable toddler.

"Hey there," Alvin said.

Nick said nothing, instead, he just held his hand up in a wave.

"Hi," Becca said with a smile.

"Hello, Clementine. How are you feeling?" Carlos asked, approaching the baby.

"I…I'm okay…" Clementine said, timidly.

"Clem, sweetheart, this is Carlos. He's a doctor." Luke said.

"What's a doctor?" Clementine asked, still speaking through her pacifier.

"Doctors make sure you aren't sick or feeling bad," Carlos said, attempting to put it as simply as possible.

"Oooh. Okay." She said, slightly happier.

"I'm just going to check your heartbeat, is that alright, Clementine?" Carlos asked.

Clementine looked over to Luke, unsure how to respond. Luke nodded with an amused smile. "O-okay," Clementine said.

Carlos smiled at the girl and put his hand against her chest. After a few seconds, he let go. "She okay?" Luke asked.

"She's fine. You brought her back just in time, she's made a quick recovery." Carlos said.

"Thanks, Carlos," Luke said.

Carlos nodded at Luke with a smile before walking back over to the couch.

Luke joined him, sitting in the center of the couch next to Rebecca and Shel. "Clem, let me introduce you to the group. This is Shel, that's her sister Becca, this is Vince, that's Nick and his uncle Pete, that's Alvin and his wife Rebecca." Luke said, gesturing to each person's name as he said it.

"H-hi," Clem said, bashfully.

 **Sorry for ending this on a sudden note, xD I'm at 1000 words already and if I continue it'd be another 500 at least, so I'll need to save it for the next chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Tell me what you think by leaving a review! See you next chapter! :D**


	4. Brewing Storm

"She's so cute!" Shel said, tickling Clementine gently with her finger.

Clem rolled around and giggled in Luke's lap, her pacifier almost falling out of her mouth. "Oh my god, she's so sweet. Alvin, look at her little face." Rebecca said, her face scrunched up at how sweet Clem appeared.

"If it's okay with Clem…do you want to hold her?" Luke asked.

"Can I?" Rebecca asked.

"Clem?" Luke said, looking down at the two-year-old in his lap. Clementine looked up at Luke with a smile and nodded. "Alright, here," Luke said with a smile, carefully passing Clementine over to Rebecca.

Rebecca held Clementine in a cradle, looking down at her with a small laugh and a wide smile. "She's so beautiful. God, I hope our baby turns out like her." Rebecca cooed.

"Huh?" Clementine said, with confused eyes, looking over to Luke.

"Rebecca's going to be a mom soon," Luke explained.

"Oh…okay," Clementine said, smiling contently through her pacifier. "So when's dah bird coming?"

"Huh?" Rebecca asked with a small giggle, raising her eyebrow.

"Chwiska said mommies and daddies when dey wants a baby, wike me, dey ask the bird, then it comes and gives dem a baby," Clementine said.

"Oh, right. Well, 'the bird' is coming anytime soon." Alvin said.

"When?" Clementine asked.

"We don't know, exactly. We just know it's soon." Luke said.

"Oh. Okay." Clementine said. "What if it happens durwing dah night?"

"I'm sure the bird's going to wake us up," Shel added.

"Wait, so…" Clementine continued.

"Hey, Clementine, you must be starved. I don't know what we can find for you to eat. I'm sure we can find you something, though. Sound okay?" Luke asked, attempting to stop the persistent questions.

Clementine nodded and reached her hands out for Luke. He scoffed to himself and picked Clementine up out of Rebecca's arms, holding her to his chest. "Alright, let's see if we can get you something to eat," Luke said, carrying Clementine into the kitchen. He sat Clementine down onto the kitchen counter next to him and bopped her on the nose with his finger and looked around the cupboards. He inspected around the different shelves, unable to find anything edible. He moved alone to a small corner cupboard he hadn't noticed before whilst searching the kitchen.

He opened the door and smiled, picking out a small can of beans. He took them out of the cupboard and looked at the packaging. Reading it in his mind, he looked at it with a smile, the only warning being found was ' _unsuitable for children under six months_.' "Bingo." He said with a smile, taking out a Swiss Army Knife from his pocket. Luke flipped open the can-opener tool and stuck it into the lid, he twisted it around until the lid popped open. "Did you find anything for her?" Rebecca asked, walking through into the kitchen with Shel.

"Yeah, kids can eat these right?" Luke asked, holding up the can.

"I guess so," Shel said.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Rebecca said.

Luke put the can down on the table, picking a small teaspoon out of a nearby cutlery draw and moved Clementine over to the table. "Alright, let's take this little thing out," Luke said, gently taking Clementine's pacifier out of her mouth.

"Okie wokie!" Clementine said with a happy smile.

Luke stuck the teaspoon into the uncooked beans and lifted the spoon up in front of Clem's mouth. "Open up, sweetheart," Luke said.

Clementine opened her mouth wide, as Luke drove the spoon into her mouth, sliding it back out again whilst Clementine closed her mouth around it, repeating it a few times. "Luke, do you think I can talk to you for a second?" Carlos asked, leaning against the door frame.

"Uh…yeah, sure. Shel, Rebecca, you okay taking over?" Luke asked.

"Sure," Shel said, taking the spoon off of Luke.

Luke smiled at Clementine before walking outside the kitchen with Carlos. "What's up?" Luke asked.

"We still have a problem to discuss. What about the supplies for her?" Carlos asked. "We'll need food, diapers, clothes, blankets, things like that."

"I'm sure they'll be easier to get than normal supplies. It's finding them that's the problem." Pete said. "We think we know where to find a place, at least to get a map to the area."

"Where is it?" Luke asked.

"Becca mentioned she came across an old visitors shack for the fishing parks by the lake just before she found the baby. You could check there." Carlos said.

"Now, that brings up the second problem." Pete continued. "You know the rules, Luke. We go out in groups of three at least. We need someone to get supplies and go fishing; but we also need to get that map, not to mention getting supplies for the baby would take us a little further away from the fishing lake, but we cross that path when we come to it."

"Meaning?" Luke asked, crossing his arms, not seeing the point to the conversation yet.

"Meaning without you, we don't have enough able bodies," Pete said. "We all get nervous when the doctor goes out there. He's only the fall-back when we urgently need someone out there."

"So, without me, we don't have enough people to go out and get supplies. I get it. There are enough people to hang back and look after Clementine. It's alright." Luke said.

"You sure?" Pete asked. "The only alternative is we train Becca and Sarah help us out."

"I thought I said we're not bringing that up again," Carlos argued.

"Hey, Luke!" Shel beckoned from the kitchen.

"Look, Becca and Sarah don't go out unless Shel and Carlos say it's okay, alright? It's their decision. I'll talk to you in a bit." Luke said, walking backward through the kitchen door. "What's up? Clem all full?"

"She's starting to doze off a little," Rebecca said.

Luke looked over to Clementine, her eyes were getting heavy, as she kept trying to keep them open. He laughed slightly, picking Clementine up in his arms. "Let's get you to bed, huh?" Luke said. Luke was about to walk out of the kitchen when something caught his eye outside. He walked over to the kitchen window, peeking out at the setting sky, made gray by a towering, thick black cloud approached the cabin.

"Looks like a storm coming," Luke said.

"D-dah…dah s-s-storm?" Clementine quivered, gripping Cuddles, the teddy bear in her tiny hand.

"Yep. It'll be fine. Promise." Luke said, gently bouncing Clementine up in his arms. He walked back out the kitchen and up the stairs, back into his room. He shut the door behind him and walked over to his desk. He lay Clem down in her box-bed, making sure she had Cuddles next to her. "Need me to do anything before you go to sleep?" Luke asked.

"N-no, it's okay," Clementine said, her eyes fixed on the window next to her.

"You sure?" Luke asked.

Clementine nodded, slowly and held Cuddles close to her.

"…Alright, you just let me know if you need anything, okay?" Luke said, before walking over to his own bed.

He let out a sigh and looked to the ceiling. After a few minutes, Luke found himself falling asleep swiftly, exhausted from the long day.

 **So, sorry if this seems a little rushed with the dialogue. Busy day, thankfully, this chapter wasn't that important, I just wanted some cute Baby Clemmy, and I know you guys probably did too!**


	5. Heading Out

**Hey, guys! Sorry if this took a little too long to get out, like I said, school's just started again, busy, busy week. Anyway, I wanted to let you know, I don't know what chapter it will be, but when I do it, there's going to be an extra-long chapter, I'm talking 3000-5000 words, so keep your out for that when it comes!**

Luke's eyes shot open as a deafening clap of thunder was heard above the cabin. He groaned and rubbed his eyes, sitting up to look around the room, it was pitch black, he was barely able to see his hand in front of him. He huffed in annoyance of being woken in the middle of the night, before slamming his head back down to his pillow.

He closed his eyes and began to fall asleep again. "L-Luke…?" Clementine sniffled from the desk. He opened his eyes again and sat up in bed. "A-are you awake…?"

"Yeah, I'm awake. You okay sweetheart?" Luke yawned, grabbing his lighter from the bedside table next to him. He flicked it on, make a dim light in the room. He held the lighter above a slightly melted white candle next to him. After lighting it up the room was much more visible. Clementine was sat up in the box she had as a bed, clutching her teddy bear, with tears dripping from her eyes. Luke quickly stood up from his bed and walked over to her. "Aw, baby, what's wrong?"

"D-da funder," Clementine said, choking back tears. Luke didn't understand why Clementine, quite visibly, was trying to keep her tears inside, instead of crying out loud, like he knew she could.

Luke smiled down at her and picked her up, whilst she still held Cuddles the bear up to her face. "I used to hate the thunder too," Luke said, hugging Clem to him as he rubbed her back comfortingly. He took her blanket and wrapped it around her. "Now, sweetheart…I know this might sound like a bit of a weird question but…why aren't you crying?"

"…Chwiska said not too…she said if I cwied den the monsters might come…" Clementine said, taking deep breaths.

Luke thought about it, Christa did have a point, the lurkers would already be on edge from the thunder, another loud noise would direct them. "No monsters are getting in here, baby. It's okay." Luke said, walking over to his bed, still carrying Clementine.

Clementine looked at Luke before completely breaking down, her eyes began to run with tears, she began shaking even more than before, as she dug her face into Luke's shoulder. Luke sat down as another crash of thunder sounded outside, making Clementine jump, before crying more. "It's okay, sweetheart, let it out," Luke whispered before beginning to lay back in his bed. After a few more minutes, the crying died down, he looked down his front to see Clementine asleep, breathing much calmer breaths, her heart beat finally settling down. Luke was about to take her back to bed but instead found himself falling asleep almost as quick as her.

The sun shone through the window, the candle next to him had extinguished on its own. He looked down at Clementine who was still sleeping like a rock, as she hugged around Luke's torso. Luke put his hands under his head as he looked up at the ceiling, waiting for Clementine to wake up on her own. He felt Clementine roll around, falling off of him and on the bed next to him.

"Huh…?" Clementine said, rubbing her eyes. "W-what happen…? Is da funder gone?"

"It's gone, sweetheart," Luke said with a smile. He looked out the window, the sun was high in the, now, blue sky. He decided it was time to get up, he picked Clementine up, pausing slightly at the bad smell coming from her. He sighed and rolled his eyes before walking over to the desk.

Luke lay Clementine down next to her bed and the pile of baby items. He grabbed a new diaper and looked down at her. "Alright…how do you do this?" Luke asked.

After clumsily changing Clementine's diaper, he picked her up and took her downstairs. "Aww, there she is!" Rebecca, bopping Clementine on the nose with a small giggle.

"Glad you like her, you'll be taking care of her for a bit," Pete said, walking up next to the three. "Luke, I need to talk to you about the run."

"Alright, alright. Clementine, you alright to go with Rebecca for a bit?" Luke asked.

Clementine smiled and nodded, reaching her tiny arms in Rebecca's direction. Rebecca smiled and picked her up out of Luke's arms.

Luke followed Pete into the kitchen where Vince, Nick, Carlos and Shel were standing, all with guns in their hands. "The baby okay?" Vince asked, loading his pistol.

"She's good," Luke said.

"Now, we need to go through the plan for the run. We'll need to bend the rules a little bit. Luke, you and Pete need to go into the woods, explore a bit, see if you can't find a source of supplies. Nick, Vince and Shel are going to go to the visitors stand by the lake to get the map of the area." Carlos explained.

"Sound good?" Pete asked.

"Sounds good to me," Nick said.

"I'm clear," Vince said.

"Let's do it," Shel said.

"Alright. Let's get out there." Pete said, grabbing his crossbow off the table.

Luke grabbed the handle of his machete, letting go as he looked back at the door to the living room. "Just…one second," Luke said, walking back into the living room, seeing Rebecca holding Clementine on her knee as her and Alvin looked at the baby, completely entranced by how cute she was.

Luke wandered over to the couch and pet Clementine on her head. "You okay with Rebecca and Alvin, Clementine? I need to go out with Pete for a bit, is that alright?" Luke asked.

"I…uhm…I…y…y…yeah, das okay." Clementine stumbled, beginning to suck on her thumb nervously.

"Luke, we need to going, we're burning daylight," Nick announced from the kitchen.

 **Can't get enough of baby Clemmy? Go check out WalkingDeadRox's story Tender Moments (that is of course, if you haven't already) WalkingDeadRox actually gave me the idea for this story, seriously, just handed it out and helped me make the first chapter, which in turn, crafted the rest of the story. So make sure to go check it out!**


	6. The Woman In The Woods

Luke dragged his feet across the forest floor, Clementine being the only thing on his mind. "You going to keep sulking or are you going to speak up?" Pete asked.

"I'm worried about her." Luke sighed.

"Well, that part was obvious," Pete said.

"If you're going to be an asshole then I won't bother," Luke grunted. "…Jesus, I'm sorry it's-

"I know, it's alright. Why are you worried about her? Rebecca and Alvin are going to be parents soon, they know what they're doing." Pete said.

"I know and Clem loves them, which is why I'm nervous. I asked if it was okay if I went out, but she looked scared." Luke explained.

"I'll let you in on a little secret, Luke. Kids are scared of everything." Pete said. "I remember when Pete was that young, he used to jump at every little sound."

"I know…I guess I just-

"You're becoming a brother," Pete said.

"Huh?" Luke asked.

"You're showing the signs, I know it. My other sister, Nick's aunt, she had two kids; the eldest was about fourteen when the other was born. So he'd have been around sixteen when the kid was Clem's age, he was just like you when he was around him. Protective, nervous and responsible." Pete said.

"Yeah…yeah, I think I met them once. Uh…Jake and Thomas, right?" Luke said.

"My point is, this is normal, and nothing's going to happen to her, you know that right?" Pete said.

"I know…I guess I-

Luke stopped himself as he heard a noise nearby, a faint panting and loud, reckless footsteps against the crunchy and crisp leaves that decorated the forest floor. He looked around the foggy and silent forest. "You hear that too?" Luke asked.

"Bet your ass I did," Pete said, raising his crossbow, as he attempted to pinpoint the sound.

"H…help…help…" A raspy female voice said from behind them.

The two turned around as the woman collapsed to the floor. Luke ran over to her. "Walkers!" Pete announced. Luke looked around to see a large group of walkers approaching the three. Pete shot a crossbow bolt into one of the walker's foreheads, landing it onto the ground.

Luke took out his machete and started chopping at the lurkers, slicing their heads into bits until they were all dead on the ground. Luke sheathed the blade and crouched down to the woman, rolling her over on her back.

The woman was wearing a yellow jacket with a white hood, as well as a pair of jeans. She was dark-skinned and tall with a slender build. She had large brown eyes with thin eyebrows on top of them. Her hair was long, tied up into a tight, small ponytail. Luke looked her up and down, she was extremely pale and looked as if she was about to faint. "Are you okay?" Luke whispered.

"I…I…who…?" The woman said woozily.

"I'm Luke. This is Pete." He said.

"I'm…I…" The woman said before her eyes rolled back and her eyelids closed.

"Dammit…" Luke sighed. "What now?"

"Carlos won't be happy if we take her back…" Pete said.

"Well, 'there's a difference between doing what's right morally and doing what's right to survive' if I have to hear that bullshit again. What do we do?" Luke asked.

"We can't leave her here…" Pete said.

"I already brought a baby back and he flipped shit," Luke said.

"Well, tell him this was my idea. Grab her and let's go, more'll be here soon." Pete said.

Luke slid his arms underneath the woman and hoisted her up, carrying her. He began walking home as Pete followed next to him when the woman started moving again. Her eyes slowly opened. "…Huh…?" She mumbled.

"Huh…look who's awake," Pete said.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Luke. This is Pete, remember?" He said.

"I'm-

The woman was cut off by Luke yelling wordlessly and dropping her onto the ground. "Holy fuck!" He screamed, noticing a huge patch of blood on her arm. "What the fuck is that?"

The woman looked down at her arm and back at the other two, as she stood up onto her knees. "It's not what it looks like." She said, before rolling up the sleeve on her jacket, wincing as the sleeve reached the cut.

Luke took out his machete and Pete raised his crossbow as she revealed the injury. It was a bite mark, long, wide and open, oozing blood, showing the bones of her arm. "What the fuck?!" Luke gasped.

"It…It was a dog, okay? It was a dog. The thing attacked me! You need to believe me!" She begged.

"What do you mean believe you? We only just met you!" Luke retaliated.

"Look, miss. You get bit, you get put down. Whether you want to do it yourself or one of us to do it is up to you, but if you got bit, it needs to happen." Pete explained, sadly.

"What?! No! It was a dog bite! A walker couldn't do this!" The woman reacted, showing her arm to Luke and Pete.

Luke peeked over to the arm, slightly disgusted by the site of it. "She…look, she has a point…" Luke said. "No matter how hard it bit, rotted teeth couldn't do that."

"Look…I…" Pete sighed. "Fine, fine, we get Carlos to take a look at it."

"Thank you." The woman gulped, sighing of relief, getting back to her feet. Her legs were shaking, whilst she attempted to stay standing. "Which way?"

"You sure you're okay standing?" Pete asked.

"I hope she is. I'm not carrying her anymore. Not with that bite. Whatever kind of bite it is." Luke said, beginning to walk back to the cabin.

"I don't…I don't need your…help…" The woman said, before falling over again, knocked completely out.


	7. Reunited

"Hey, sweetheart," Luke said, picking up Clementine out of her bed. "Miss me?"

"Luke!" Clementine squealed with excitement before wrapping her short arms around his neck. "I was scared."

"Aw, why?" Luke asked, beginning to gently bounce Clementine up and down.

"I…my…uhm-

"Luke, she's awake," Carlos said, putting his hand on Luke's shoulder.

"Hi, Carwos!" Clementine said, cheerfully.

"Hi, sweetheart." Carlos scoffed, kindly smiling at the girl. "Luke, the woman you brought in, she's a little shaken up. Maybe she'll feel better if you talk to her, someone more familiar. I'll look after the baby."

"Alright. You gonna be a good girl for Carlos, baby girl?" Luke asked, passing her over into Carlos's arms.

"Okay…but don't be long," Clementine said, starting to suck her thumb rhythmically.

Luke smiled and ruffled the little girl's crazy black hair. He wandered through into the kitchen where the woman was sitting at the table, completely alone, just staring down at her hands. Luke smiled at her and sat in the chair parallel to her. "Hey," Luke said.

The woman looked up at Luke then back at her hands, rubbing her freshly bandaged arm. "I'm sorry." The woman sighed. "You people shouldn't have done this, these are your supplies."

"I'm just glad we could help. I'm sorry I didn't believe you." Luke sighed. "It was stupid, I just wasn't thinking straight."

"No…no, it's not. The amount of bullshit I've seen, it's hard to believe anything you see nowadays." The woman sighed.

"I guess I'm just a little more…paranoid, nowadays. Me and my friends, we were staying in this huge settlement, we lost our touch for survival. Also, I've got…more to lose, nowadays." Luke said.

"Huh…funny." The woman said, with a small, sad laugh. "I've never had less to lose since recently. It all started when those…fucking…scavengers…monsters."

The woman choked back tears, clenching her fists and gritting her teeth. "What happened?" Luke asked. He hated to get the clearly upset and angry woman to tell him more, but he needed to know for the safety of him and his group.

"I don't know if I-

"I know, just…take your time. It's just important I know." Luke said.

After some hesitation the woman closed her eyes and began to open up to Luke about her past.

"I was with my girl, my husband, he…he disappeared a while back. Left camp one day and never came back. It was just me and her, things were going okay. Then…well, we set up camp not far from here, I think. These people were shouting near the camp about something, I wanted to make sure they were keeping their distance, I went to go see what was the problem, I took my gun and went to check it out. They caught me…" She said, obviously on the verge of tears.

Luke stood up from the table and went over to the cupboard where the group kept the food and drinks. He took out a small juice box they had found in the cabin and sat it in front of the woman. He sat down again, waiting for her to finish the story.

"…Thanks. So…" She huffed. "I managed to take out one, but then this one asshole, had this knife he taped onto a stick, like a kind of spear, he almost got me, I managed to step back but I dropped the gun trying to dodge the fucker. I ran for it, thought I could lose 'em. I did…they chased me down into this river. God knows how long after, it must've been hours, the sun was rising, I was washed up on this beach. I started walking. I needed to make it back to camp. That's when I met the dog."

"It just attacked you right there?" Luke asked.

"No, it was okay first off. We went into this camp, it was completely run down. Walker tied up against a tree, tried to cut the bite out. It didn't work. I was starved, I managed to find a can of beans or something in this old barrel the group used as a trash can. I shared started eating this beans and the dog went insane, started jumping on me, trying to rip my arm off. I tried to kick it off, but it just kept coming back, biting in the exact same place. After a while I kicked it too close to that walker by the tree. It grabbed the poor animal and…yeah. Must've passed out four times before I came across you and your friend." She explained.

Luke thought back of every word she had told him. That's when some of the things started to connect. "…This…this girl, you were with…" Luke said, hesitantly. "How old was she?"

The woman closed her eyes and held her hands up against her forehead. "Poor little cupcake. She was only two. God knows what happened to her. Do you think we can…just…move…move on?" The woman asked, almost bursting into tears.

"I…I…don't know how to…this is…" Luke stumbled, unable to find the words to tell this woman her baby was okay. Before he said anything he needed to be sure. "What was her name?"

"Her…name was…Clementine." The woman choked.

Luke looked at her with a wide smile. "You must be Chwiska, huh?" Luke said, with a small laugh

The woman's eyes widened as she covered her mouth in excitement and hope. He stood up from the table, helping Christa to her feet before directing her into the living room where Carlos and Shel were sitting with Clementine.

Clem's eyes instantly filled with tears as her thumb dropped out of her mouth. "C…Chwiska?" Clementine sniffled, crawling over Shel and Carlos to the arm of the couch closest to Christa. She shakily stood up onto the couch cushion. Christa walked over to her and picked her up, tearfully, cuddling the baby close to her.

 **Hey guys, not too happy with how this one turned out. Again, this one doesn't have too much interaction with Luke and Clementine, but it will soon, promise :3**


	8. Christa's Story

Luke sighed as Christa gently lowered Clementine into her bed. After hours of tears and hugs, Clem finally settled down. "So, who are you?" Luke asked, quietly.

"What?" Christa asked, keeping her eyes on the sleeping toddler.

"Well, she don't call you mommy. She calls you Christa." Luke said.

"Well…I…I never met her mom or dad. When I met her she was with a man named Lee." Christa said.

"Lee? What happened to her parents?" Luke asked.

"I don't know, exactly. Lee said to me that her mom…she died while…while giving birth." She whispered, turning back to Luke. "Her dad died early on I think…okay, look I'm too tired for this. I'll explain it in the morning…" Christa sighed.

Luke rolled his eyes discreetly and walked over to his bed. "Alright, alright…ask Pete about where to sleep, he'll find you somewhere. Goodnight, Christa." Luke said, rubbing his eyes with his finger and thumb.

"Alright…" Christa said, walking over to open door of Luke's room. "Oh, and Luke…thanks." She said with a smile before leaving Luke's room, closing the door behind her.

He huffed to himself and trudged over to his bed, glancing over to Clementine's cardboard box to make sure she was okay. Clem was fast asleep, swaddled in her blanket, sucking on her pacifier and lying her head on Cuddles the bear.

Luke clicked his neck and fell back onto his mattress, before blowing the candle out next to him. He tapped his finger on his leg as he stared up at the ceiling of his room, trying to think about what could've happened to Clem's parents. After a few hours he began to feel tired, he shut his eyes.

"Luke…" Clementine sniffled from across the room.

Luke opened his eyes groggily, before sitting up in his bed. He lit up the candle on his bedside table and stood up. "What's wrong, baby girl?" He asked, walking over to the girl. He picked her up and snuggled her up to him.

"I…I woke up an' I missed wou." She said.

"Aww, you did? You don't need to miss me, I'm right here." Luke said, pacing across the room, bouncing Clem up and down gently with every step.

"I know…" Clem moped.

Luke looked up at the window, there was a layer of fog over the forest and the risen sun was hidden behind thick gray clouds. Luke sighed, setting Clementine down on his bed. "So, how are you holding up, sweetheart?" Luke asked, sitting down on the bed.

"Howding what up?" Clem asked, innocently.

"I mean, how are you doing?" He laughed, bopping Clementine on the nose.

"Oh. I'm okay." She giggled.

"Good, glad to have Christa back?" Luke asked.

"Mhm…where is she?" Clementine asked.

"Downstairs, probably. Let's go find her, get you something to eat while we're at it." Luke said. He smiled at the baby before walking downstairs. Shel, Becca, and Vince were all speaking to Christa in the living room. "Hey, guys," Luke said, tiredly, walking over to the couch.

"Aw, there she is!" Christa said, taking Clementine out of Luke's arms. "Morning, Fuzzy."

"Chwiska!" Clementine gasped in excitement before snuggling herself into Christa's chest.

"How'd she sleep?" Christa asked, cradling the small toddler in her arms.

"Like a baby." Luke scoffed.

"Ha…" Becca said, rolling her eyes.

"Look, do you think you three can look after Clem for a little bit? I need to speak with Christa." Luke said.

"B-but…but…" Clementine pouted.

"It's okay, Clementine, it's big people stuff, alright?" Luke said.

"Okay…" Clementine sighed.

"C'mere, sweetie, we'll take care of you for a bit," Shel said as Christa passed Clem over to her.

Luke led Christa over to the kitchen door. Christa walked through and sat down at the table. Luke closed the door behind him and sat parallel to her. "I want the straight story, okay?" Luke said.

Christa sighed and looked down for a second. "What I tell you here, to anyone else in here, okay? I'm only telling you this because if I die, you'll be the only one left to raise her, I want you to know everything if she ever asks you about it one day…" Christa said.

"Alright…" Luke said, sincerely.

"It all started when me and…me and my husband, Omid…when we went out on this stupid road trip. We'd been okay until the car broke down and we were on foot, we were about to cross a bridge when we spot these guys coming out of a train…" Christa said.

"A train?" Luke gasped.

"Like a big ass locomotive…it was stopped because on this bridge we were standing on one of those trucks that carry gasoline was hanging off the edge of it. We started talking to these guys, and that's when Lee came out carrying this tiny little bundle of blankets in his arms. We came down to speak to the guys and when we got a little closer we saw inside the blankets was the cutest little baby you've ever seen, fast asleep and cuddled up to this guy. At first, I thought he was the father, when I asked him about it, he said her parents died a month before. Look, you don't need to know about the others, apart from the fact they're dead…" Christa gulped.

"What about Lee?" Luke asked.

"He got bitten in Savannah…some…some guy came to the place we were held up and tried to kill Lee…he never told me who he was or why he did it, but Lee knew him. Anyway, during the fight, he got pushed towards a walker and it took a bite out of his arm…everyone in the group died trying to get him and the girl out of the city…apart from me and Omid. We were okay after a while, me Omid and Fuzzy, in fact it was Omid's idea to call her that, that big idiot…" Christa said with a sad laugh. "We even taught Clem to walk and talk. But one day Omid went out to…he went out on a supply run and he…he never came back…"

"I'm…I don't know what to say…Jesus…" Luke said.

"We've all lost people, I know…but…" Christa sighed, touching her stomach and closing her eyes. "Some things, you just don't get over…"

 **Aw...Poor Chwiska.**

 **Please read if you like Clementine being cute. :D**

 **I was thinking of starting a series of drabbles. I did have a story like this called Clementine Is Adorable, which was inactive so much so I ended up deleting it. Now it's the same concept…probably going to keep the same name…**

 **Basically it's cute moments I write about Clementine and another character, whether it's from the walking dead or another video game, it doesn't matter.**

 **I'll be co-writing a few of these chapters with a friend, A Secret Life of Writing.**

 _ **What I need from you is:**_

 **For you to tell me if this is something you'd want to read! Just let me know, PM me, review on here, whichever is fine, just let me know! :D**

 **Even better, tell me a character you'd want to see Clemmy being cute with!**

 **Thanks! See you next chapter!**


End file.
